Elliot Park
| resides = San Francisco, California | occupation = Publicist | eye color = Brown | hair color = Black | affiliations = | parents = Unnamed Mother Unnamed Father | children = Keisha (former foster daughter) | relatives = | romances =Alan Lowenstein (husband) Andre (ex-boyfriend) Yolanda (ex-wife) | friends =Josh Kaminski (boss) Yolanda (co-worker) Gabi Diamond (co-worker, frenemy) Sofia Nick Walker | enemies = | first episode = Pilot | last episode = Young & Yacht'in (show) Young & Hungry Movie (officially) | portrayer = Rex Lee}} Elliot Park is one of the main characters in the series, Young & Hungry. He plays Josh's right hand man and helps him and stands by his side. He is portrayed by Rex Lee. Biography High-strung Elliot is Josh’s publicist and right-hand-man. He oversees the hiring of Josh’s personal chef. Elliot would much prefer a famous chef for the job and is unimpressed by Gabi and her resume. He makes no secret of his disdain for Gabi. Elliot is an openly gay and doesn't hides it. He has a crush on his boss Josh Kaminski, but Josh doesn't feel the same way because Josh is straight. He can sometimes be offensive, but he can also get emotional. Physical Appearance Elliot is Josh's right hand man. He's a short man of Korean descent with black hair and brown eyes. Elliot almost every time wears his uniform for work. He is openly gay and stopped pretending to like girls in high school. He kind of likes Josh and he's not afraid to tell him. Personality Elliot is very negative when he talks with Gabi and tries to get her fired after she got the job because he wanted Chef Michael to get the job, but is very polite when he talks to Josh. He sometimes is not that strong person just like on a diet. He can easily eat something he was not supposed to. Character History Template:CHElliotS1|Season 1 Template:CHElliotS2|Season 2 Relationships Josh Kaminski Elliot is Josh's right hand man and he helps him with everything. Elliot usually kisses up to Josh because he doesn't want to lose his job. Gabi Diamond Elliot dislikes Gabi and he can't be convinced not to like her. He usually makes fun of her and tried to get her fired. However, as the series progresses, Gabi and Elliot come slightly closer and she goes along with him making fun of each other. In Young & Amnesia, it is shown that Elliot has a change of heart for Gabi and does care about her, wanting her back as Josh's chef and Elliot helps Josh remember Gabi, helping Gabi and Josh get back together. Yolanda Yolanda and Elliot have almost the same relationship as Gabi and Elliot. They make fun of each other. Chef Michael Elliot likes Chef Michael and he thinks that he's attractive. Elliot wants to hire Michael instead of Gabi in Young & Amnesia, when Josh has amnesia, but Elliot doesn't seem to like Michael after a while, because he is more serious and doesn't joke with Yolanda like Elliot does. Trivia *He's gay. *He likes gossip. *He hits on Josh. *He doesn't like Gabi very much. *He is friends with Yolanda. *He is a kiss up. *He has a husband named Alan. *His birthday is a week before Gabi's, and since Gabi's birthday is on May 8, that would make Elliot's birthday on May 1. *He's Asian. Appearances 'Season 1' *Pilot *Young & Ringless *Young & Pregnant *Young & Lesbian *Young & Younger *Young & Punchy *Young & Secret *Young & Car-Less *Young & Getting Played *Young & Thirty (...and getting married!) 'Season 2' *Young & Too Late *Young & Cookin' *Young & Munchies *Young & Old *Young & First Time *Young & Moving *Young & Ferris Wheel *Young & Sandwich *Young & Pretty Woman *Young & Part Two *Young & How Gabi Got Her Job Back *Young & Back to Normal *Young & Unemployed *Young & Oh, Brother *Young & Earthquake *Young & How Sofia Got Her Groove Back *Young & Trashy *Young & Doppelganger *Young & Younger Brother Part One *Young & Younger Brother Part Two *Young & Christmas Quotes Gallery Navigational Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Employees Category:LGBT Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:LGBT Character